Health and Wellness beverages are offering an excellent source of healthy drinks (e.g., beverages, medical foods, therapeutic drinks) that can address numerous deficiencies that are becoming more obvious as the population is maturing and/or has special needs. Beverages that are scientifically formulated could meet specific needs such a person's need for protein, amino-acids, micronutrients, fat, fatty acids, carbohydrate, vitamins, minerals, lactose-free products, gluten-free products, and energy. The beverages can be an excellent source of nutrition and medical products. The beverages must be produced under strict control of optimal temperature and liquid volume to insure the highest quality and taste of the health and wellness beverages dispensed. However, to date most health and wellness beverages are suffering from unappealing taste, and their preparation is not straightforward and quite cumbersome especially for the mature population.
Dispensing machines dispense cold drinks such as soda, water, juices or hot drinks, such as coffee, tea or hot chocolate. Cold drink dispensers dispense prepackaged drinks such as cans or bottles. Some cold drink dispensers dispense cold beverages made in a machine by combining cold water with flavored fluid syrup. The syrup is contained in a container, and either mixed with the water in a mixing bowl or directly in a drinking cup.
Hot drink dispensers often have ingredients in powder form. The powders are held in big or small containers (capsules or pods), which have an outlet for dispensing the powder into a mixing bowl or directly into a drinking cup. For some beverages, the powder is combined with hot water to produce the final beverage. Other beverages rely on solvent extraction wherein agents are extracted by the heated solvent in solution.
Sports drinks, nutritional drinks, and fluid meal replacement drinks are used by athletes, diet and health conscious individuals, and those with limited time for meals. These drinks come in many different varieties. Each variety often has different ingredients, thus creating differences in their consistency, density, and thermal properties requiring different care and different recipes.